Fluorine-modified silicone compounds have very small surface energy and, accordingly, have unique properties such as water- and oil-repellency, chemical resistance, lubricating property, releasing property, and anti-fouling property. Therefore, they find applications, on account of such properties, as water- and oil-repelling agents, water- and oil-repellent and anti-fouling agents, additives in wax, oil proof agents, mold release agents, lubricating agents, in cosmetics, and in protecting films. However, the low surface energy of the fluorine-modified silicone compounds leads to very poor compatibility and affinity with other materials such as organic solvents or oil agents, paints, cosmetics and various coating materials. Therefore, it has been pointed out that where a fluorine-modified silicone compound is added to various industrial materials to provide the afore-mentioned properties, problems arise, for instance, in dispersion stability and, therefore, the application of the fluorine-modified silicone compounds is difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for developing fluorine-modified silicone compounds which are excellent in affinity with other materials, but without the aforesaid problem.
Low viscosity silicone oils spread easily and are safe and, therefore, recently gather attention and is considered to be used in a variety of fields. When preparing a pasty composition having no flowability, based on a low viscosity silicone oil, a large amount of a thickening agent is necessary. As a result, it is difficult to obtain a smooth and homogeneous composition and, further, the stability is bad. The following Patent Literature 1 describes that a silicone polymer having side chains in a part of a cross-linked structure thereof provides a composition which is homogeneous, pasty and swellable with organic oils. Although the silicone composition forms a water-repellent film after applied, the film shows very poor oil-repellency and unsatisfactory abrasion resistance.
The following Patent Literature 2 describes a composition which is homogeneous, pasty, good in water- and oil-repellency, and swellable with fluorine-modified silicone oils which have a high content of fluorine-substituted alkyl groups, such as penta-3,3,3-trifluoropropylpentamethyl cyclopentasiloxane, and. However, the composition is bad in affinity with silicone materials which do not contain a fluorine-substituted alkyl group or with other materials. The composition is not stable over time, either.